Cursed With Animal Ears & Tails
by LavixLenalee1618
Summary: Lenalee and Ema are close friends, more like sisters, and are cursed! They need to marry a selected prince in order to remove the terrible curse. The curse is...animal ears and a tail? Asahina Brothers x Ema (mainly TsubakixEma and FuutoxEma (comment for other suggested pairings)) Allen/Lavi/Kanda x Lenalee (mainly LavixLenalee) A teeny bit of Rated M, but mostly Rated T!
1. The Singing and The Beginning

**Author: I am back again! I you want to give any of the characters gifts please do so in the comments! Please say characters name and item! Thanks!**

**Ema: Hi guys!**

**Lenalee: *gasp* Are you doing a crossover, author?**

**Author: Yep!**

**Lavi: Yay!**

**Allen: Lavi, you sound like a little kid...**

**Lavi: That's not nice Allen!**

**Author: Yea that's not nice!**

**Kanda:...**

**Tsubaki & Azusa: She does not own Brothers Conflict or DGM!**

**Author: Tsubaki! Azusa! *tackles both brothers* **

**Lavi: I thought I was loved!**

**Lenalee: Yea, Allen is right your like a little kid...**

**Lavi: Awww...Lena-chan!**

**Author: On with the story!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two princesses. One with long, green, and beautiful hair. And another that has brown, average, and also beautiful hair. They were close friends, but considered sisters. The 1st sister had purple eyes and here name was Lenalee. The 2nd sister had brown milk chocolate eyes and her name was Ema.

The girls were cursed! Whenever they turn 16, they will have ears and tails of an animal. Slowly they will turn into animals, and by the age of 25 they will become the animal they are suppose to be. Many suitors declined the offer because they are afraid they will become an animal too. They are currently 16 and there are no signs of any animal ears or tails. Until one day they woke up one morning with ears and a tail. Lenalee had ears of a cat and also a tail, and they were white. Ema had ears of a dog and a tail too, and hers were white as well. Whenever they said something they would sometimes call out a sound like _meow_ or _woof__._

In order to stop this curse the sisters, both of them, have to get married to the selected princes over the land. There were boys from different castles and some shared a castle. The kings and queens with their princes have to attend a meeting today. Many of them were nervous and many of them think it would be easy to get the girl to fall in love. But lets see about that...

Komui and Rintaro were calling roll for the kingdoms. The kingdoms were:

**_Princes_**

_Allen Walker_

_Lavi Bookman Jr._

_Yuu Kanda_

_Masaomi Asahina_

_Ukyo Asahina_

_Kaname Asahina_

_Hikaru Asahina_

_Tsubaki Asahina_

_Azusa Asahina_

_Natsume Asahina_

_Louis Asahina_

_Subaru Asahina_

_Iori Asahina_

_Yuusuke Asahina_

_Fuuto Asahina_

_Wataru Asahina_

_**Kings/ Queens**_

_Cross Marian_

_Bookman_

_Froi Tiedoll_

_Miwa Asahina_

"I believe everyone is here! Let's go inside the dining hall!" Rintaro said.

Many murmurs were heard from the dining hall. The maids and butlers got into place. The royal people were here!

"Hmmm..." Lenalee yawned, "What did you say Ema?"

"I said the royal kings, queens, and princes are here!" Ema exclaimed. Lenalee got up from her bed and got a pretty light blue dress, while Ema wore a light pink one. "Come on, Lenalee! Let's go, let's go!"

"Alright! Let's make a good impression! Even though we have _these_." Lenalee gestured to the animal parts.

Ema sighed, "I know! I just want to get something to eat without being stared at!"

Lenalee giggled, "Oh~ Son this is what it's about, hm?" Ema grinned and nodded. Lenalee and Ema went to the dining hall.

* * *

All the kings and queens sat down, along with the princes.

"There are quite a lot of princes t-today..." Rintaro said. He was afraid to let his little girl go. Along with Komui.

The kings, queens, and princes heard murmurs and giggles. They turned their heads when they saw the two girls laughing and giggling. The boys just stared at the girls.

Lenalee noticed them, "Gomen, we didn't know you were here. My name is Lenalee, and this is Ema. We will be in the kitchen making breakfast with the cooks. Please exuse us." Lenalee and Ema bowed, and walked to the kitchen. Everyone saw their ears and tails.

"My, what manners. I hope they will be happy with the boys here. I wish they didn't have to deal with this curse." Froi Tiedoll said, "Then the girls could marry any man they wanted to."

"Yes, I hoped for that, too. I guess the family wasn't successful until now." Miwa commented.

"After breakfast I want you boys to meet the girls. You know, get to know them." Komui said, "But...IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON THOSE GIRLS I PROMISE YOU A SENTENCE TO THE DUNGEON!"

"Now Nii-san calm down, geez." Lenalee said standing at the door with an apron on.

"MY SISTER, I CANNOT ALLOW THIS. I JUST CAN'T!" Komui looked like he cried a sea. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Nii-san j-just stop-" Lenalee was cut off.

"REMEMBER YOU WERE LITTLE AND YOU USED TO CRY WHEN I WASN'T THERE! BECAUSE MOM AND DAD HAD DIED BECAUSE OF THE CURSE!" Komui still was crying.

"Nii-san! Stop your embarassing! And d-d-don't ma-make m-me s-st-start remembering horrible t-things." Lenalee said with a blush and her eyes started to tear up. She couldn't take it and started crying. Komui stopped crying and looked at Lenalee on her knees.

"There, there it's alright." A red head said patting her back. Lenalee saw a green eye and an eye-patch on the other. He smiled and she still blushing had tears in her eyes.

"T-Thank Y-y-you..." She said quietly, and stood up and walked out the dining hall into the hallway. Komui sat there wide-eyed and looked at the red-head.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lavi Bookman Jr. and-" Lavi was cut off by Komui.

"I NEED YOU TO MARRY MY SISTER! YOU SEEM TO CARE EVEN THOUGH YOU JUST MET!"

"Woah, calm down, your highness."

"..." Ema came out and noticed Lenalee was gone. There was a big silence.

"Ema...take the princes to your sister. She's probably with Krory in the garden." Rintaro said breaking the silence.

"Hai...come on this way." The boys followed as ordered.

* * *

Lenalee sighed.

"Krory, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what am I going to do about the whole curse thing?"

"Oh, that. Hmmm, all you have to do is get married to one of those princes and there your done. Ema has to follow the same rules. But when you marry you have to make sure it is the one you love the most, and not some random goofball."

"Okay...Thanks, Krory."

"Sure." Lenalee helped Krory tend the flowers.

Ema called out as she saw Lenalee, "Lenalee!"

Lenalee turned around and waved to her and noticed the boys and smiled as well. They approached Lenalee.

"Oh, Lenalee! I heard what happened and got worried! Komui should pay!" Lenalee laughed at her sisters remark.

"Okay. Okay. Ema, calm down. So, I met Lavi. Who are you, all?" Lenalee asked. The boys introduced themselves one by one.

Lavi came up to Lenalee, "Darling Lenalee! Are you alright?" Lenalee blushed and nodded. Ema giggled.

"Stop Lavi you sound like my brother."

"Or like my dad."

"Yea..." Everyone laughed.

"Krory do mind if Ema and I have a little picnic in the greenhouse?"

"Sure."

"What about us?" Lavi whined.

"Stop, Lavi. You sound like a little kid." The white haired boy named Allen said.

"Yea. What the moyashi said." A long haired boy named Kanda said.

"That's not nice, Yuu-chan." Lavi sang. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I need to go inside and change. It is too hot." Lenalee said wiping the sweat off her head.

"How about I change for you~?" Kaname said.

"No thanks, perv." Lenalee replied rolling her eyes.

Masaomi and Ukyo glared at him.

"Wait for me, Lenalee!" Ema said following.

"Awwwww...she's so kawaii!" Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki...stop it." Natsume replied bluntly.

"Yea, what Natsume said." Azusa and Subaru said at the same time.

"Just leave her alone." Louis said.

"Hai." Iori commented.

* * *

They re-entered the castle to hear singing. The kings and queens were in the hall.

"Ahhh...there they are." Miwa said.

"Che. I can't believe you guys were gone." Cross said bluntly.

"Now Cross. Ema brought them outside." Bookman said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Where's that singing coming from?" Fuuto asked breaking the conversation.

"Ah. That must be Lenalee. She loves to sing. Let's go." Komui said.

"Well, we must be off." Bookman said.

"Hai. So, be good!" Miwa said.

The kings and queens left leaving the princes suitcases.

The group, including Komui and Rintaro, showed them their rooms and headed toward the music. They opened the door finding Ema and Lenalee in front of a mic and have a guitar in they're hands. Two other guys on drums and on keyboard.

"What do you need, devil-man?"

"Daisya!" Lenalee said to the bot on drums.

"Ah! The boys from awhile ago."

"Marie, you know them?"

"Hai. We met awhile ago." Marie said.

"What do you need, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked

"Oh! Just watching. Carry on!"

"Okay. Ready guys?" Ema asked, "One...Two...One. Two. Three."

Ema and Lenalee began to sing.

* * *

**Author: Yay! I am done!**

**Lavi: *yawn* What happened?**

**Lenalee: Really, Lavi?**

**Lavi: What?**

**Wataru: Hi!**

**Ema: Sooooo kawaii~!**

**Tsubaki: What about me~?**

**Ema:...**

**Lavi & Lenalee: Reviews!**

**Allen: Please type in a gift to give to one of the characters!**

**Kanda: I want soba...**

**Author: Really Kanda? **

**Kanda:*sniffle* S-so-soba?**

**Author: Ummmmmm...Kanda your OOC.**

**Kanda: Oh, Crap!**

**Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee: Someone give Kanda his Soba!**


	2. First Love and Flying Time

**Author: I am back my readers!**

**Kanda:Took you long enough...**

**Author: What did you say, BaKanda?!**

**Allen: Yeah! Go Author!**

**Kanda: STAY OUT OF THIS BAKA MYOASHI!**

**Lavi: Hey, stop it! Why can't we be friends~?**

**Allen, Kanda, & Author: SHUT UP, BAKA USAGI!**

**Lavi: *sweatdrops***

**Lenalee: The author, who is currently in a fight, does not own DGM or BroCon. NOW ALL OF YOU QUIT IT!**

**Allen, Lavi, Kanda, & Author: Gomen, Lenalee...**

* * *

After watching the princesses sing, Lenalee and Ema got ready for the picnic that is being held at dusk. Komui showed the princes to their rooms and they also got ready.

* * *

"I call dibs on Lenalee!" Lavi grinned.

"Baka, you can't do that. You have to get her to like you. Otherwise you'll get dumped and heartbroken." Allen sighed.

"Okay, wise one." Lavi grumbled.

"Sorry to interupt...whatever that was, but how long is this trip going to take. I cannot stand those stupids brothers any longer!" Kanda sighed upsetly.

"Did ya say something?" Tsubaki said. Kanda and the others were startled by the random appearance.

"Can't you knock before you rudely storm in?" Lavi asked.

"Well sorry, eyepatch. Just don't get in the way, alright?"

"My name is Lavi, and I won't...I mean we won't lose."

"Yea, I make a note on that, La-vi." Tsubaki left the room with a snide smirk.

"I want to strangle him!" Lavi yelled. A knock was at the door. Lavi stormed to the door.

"WHAT THE HE- Oh, hello Miss Lenalee. How can I help you?" Lavi was able to stop himself. Lenalee was slightly startled, and she giggled.

"Yea, sure. Can you or if you want to help me with some of my studies? I have a private teacher and she is out sick. By the time she comes back I probably have to take another quiz. *meow*" She covered her mouth quickly and blushed. _Ugh stupid curse! How inappropriate!_

"Of course I would help you! Just keep that curse under control! I am just kidding. I have been interested in the ears and tail, though...If you don't mind telling me that is."

"Oh, I would love to! Come on, let's go to the library just downstairs right by the dining hall."

Lavi grinned, "Okay, let's go...Oh hold on a sec..."

"Sure."

"Hey Allen, Yuu-chan. I am gonna help Lenalee with some educational stuff. You know like math and all that."

"Whatever, just go away!" Kanda snapped.

"Well shall we?"

"Let's go." She took his hand and lead him to the library.

* * *

"So you can carry this and then add that?"

"Now you have got the hang of it!"

"Alright! Thanks, Lavi!"

"Sure...So about the contest for the curse...is it simple to choose?" Lavi asked blushing a bit.

"Hmmmm...Well I have someone in mind. For Ema, she is gonna have a hard time."

"Oh, really? So who is this person you have in mind, hm?"

"Ummm..._y-o-u._"

"Pardon?"

"Y-ou."

"Are you talking about Yuu-chan?"

"Yuu-cha-...no I said you!" Pointing a finger at him.

"Ohhhhhhhh...me? Why me?"

"Because the way you treated me so far. You have caught my interest. Don't tell anyone though.*meow*" She covered her mouth again and blushed. _Not at a time like this!_

"Okay! Just keep meowing, alright? It is kinda cute." He got up and he gave her a smile and a small salute and left.

"Lavi...I hope nothing changes...*meow*"

* * *

Ema was chatting with Azusa, Tsubaki, Natsume, and Fuuto.

"I heard from the other three was gonna try to get your sister." Tsubaki grinned.

"Really?!" Ema's eyes lit up, "That's great! I really worry about her though. Seeing her alone isn't something that should bother me much, if she finds that special someone."

"What about you? Do you have anyone in mind?" Fuuto asked with a smug grin.

"Don't listen, it will take some time to find anyone interesting." Azusa smiled sweetly. Ema felt her heart thump, and she stood up quickly. She startled the boys.

"I-I am going to go find Lenalee for the picnic in a few minutes. See you guys there."

She left the boys sitting there speechless.

* * *

**At the Picnic**

"This is really good!" Wataru smiled.

"Lenalee's a really good sweets maker."

"Yea? You gave me a burnt cake for my birthday, and I gave you burnt takuyaki."

"That was some sight." Ema and Lenalee giggled. The boys listened intently.

"What is you favorite food or sweet?" Ema asked the boys snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Ummm...That is hard question." Allen said.

"That is because you eat like a dog! Always eating!" Kanda shouted.

"Well there you have it. Shorty eats just about anything." Tsubaki chuckled

"My name is Allen! Well I was always moving around as a kid, so that resulted to now." Allen said nervously.

"What did you do as a kid?" Yuusuke asked curiously.

"I was in a circus, and we traveled a lot. From America to Paris."

"That must be fun traveling. All Ema and I ever do is read books. Thant's the closest to traveling." Lenalee sighed sadly staring at the sky.

"Once the curse is lifted, we can be free, Lenalee. Just think positive. We are going to travel the world together happy, with that special someone." Ema said with a full smile.

"Ema...So who do you like?" Lenalee grinned.

"EHHHHH!" Ema's jaw dropped, "LENALEE! STOP BEING SO INSANE!*woof*" Ema blushed.

Lenalee was laughing too hard tears ran from her face.

"I- I- I am so glad I can laugh like this again." Lenalee said with a sweet and sincere smile.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

After the years, the princes were having fun with the cursed princesses. The Kings and Queens stopped by to see how things were.

Bookman was talking to Lavi in private.

_'You have to make a move soon. I heard Walker is going to ask for her hand soon. You need to beat him to it, okay.'_

_'Sure, Panda-jiji. But what if she rejects me?'_

_'She won't from Komui, he said she is waiting for you to come ask her.'_

That brings us to now, and Lavi asked Lenalee to go for a walk with him.

"The sky sure is pretty." Lenalee said looking up a the bright stars.

"Yea. It is...Say Lenalee..."

"Hm?"

"You said you were interested in me, right?"

"Ye-yes."

"Well what about now?"

"Ummmmm... I still am...*meow*"

"Still, meowing, hm?"

"Yea."

"Lenalee..."

"Yes, Lavi?"

Lavi got on one knee, and took out a small box. "Lenalee...w-will y-you *clears his throat* will you marry me?"

Tears ran down Lenalee's face, and she hugged him tight and said, "Yes!"

Lavi smiled. He did it. They were engaged and Allen nor Knada, or anyone can touch _his_ Lenalee. No one.

* * *

**Author: Done, Yay!**

**Allen: Lenalee! Why did you say yes?!**

**Lenalee: Ummm...**

**Lavi: No, Allen stop it. I know your mad I beat you. So, I win!**

**Kanda: *sigh* This will go on forever!**

**Author: You think?**

**Kanda: Yep!**

**Author & Ema: Reviews**

**Louis: Hello there. I am Louis Asahina. Please if you would like to give any of the characters any food, or sweets please put it in your comment. It is greatly thanked.**

**Iori: Louis! It is dinnertime.**

**Louis: Okay! Well bye.**


	3. Brothers and Beaches

**Author: My dear readers get ready, cause I'm back!**

**Kanda: *mumbling* ****_Stupid Author takes forever updating...She annoys me..._**

**Author: Hmmmm...*talks to someone on the phone***

**Allen: What is she up to?**

**Hikaru: *walks in* Hellooooo~, I'm here~!**

**Lenalee: What are you doing here? **

**Hikaru: *whispers in Lenalee's ear***

**Lenalee: Oh...really?**

**Author: Yep...**

**Lavi: Here we go...**

***Everyone covers ears except Kanda***

**...: ****_Scccccccreeeeeeeeeeeech!_**

**Kanda: What the hell?!**

**Banshee: ****_KANDA YUU YOU ARE DEAD! Scccccreeeeech!_**

**Kanda: Aww, crap...*starts running***

**Wataru: I got these really cool earmuffs for everyone!**

**Author: Thanks, Wataru...*everyone puts on earmuffs* So Tsubaki, where did you put his Mugen?**

**Tsubaki: I put it up there. *points to the high skywalk***

**Everyone: *sweatdrops* Oh...**

**Author: Anyway...I don't own DGM or BroCon. Cause if I did Lavi and Lenalee would be together and Ema and Tsubaki would be together. Anyway enjoy!**

**Kanda: HELP MEEE!**

**Banshee:_ KANDA YUU, GET BACK HERE! Scccccccreeeeeeech!_**

**Author: Sidenote: The banshee you are reading about are going to appear in another fanfic. (DGM - Halloween Edition) She has no appeared in that story yet...So this is a sneek peek of what's coming up next! Thanks! **

* * *

**In the castle**

After Komui found out his sister was engaged, he hasn't been his normal self. He would always watching Lavi help Lenalee with everything. Foe example, her private classwork, making meals, and even help give inspiration for her songwriting.

"She hasn't asked for my help ever since Lavi proposed! Reever, Rintaro you have to help me!" Komui cried.

"Well for one, she has taken the responsibility to be independent, and two you haven't helped her since then. I had to be the one to help her because you were either fussing about your paperwork or looking out the window thinking. Plus, you have had all those royal meetings." Reever sighed.

"That is true. You haven't been there to help Lenalee. I have to help her, too. Ema and Lenalee have each others back, but you couldn't step in to ask if she needed any help. I felt bad for the girl when she told me you told her you had a lot to do. She was crying terribly, poor child. Then you pull a stunt by making her cry and showing how much help we need. We look like wimps in front of them." Rintaro explained as Komui listened intently.

"Sh-she what? What have I done? Now she thinks the only person to help her is Lavi and Ema as well as you guys." Komui stared at the ground.

"It's not like she doesn't like you...it's just you never had her back..." Reever tried to make Komui feel better.

"I hope she will come back and tell you how much she needs you," Rintaro said getting up, "Come on, Komui, Reever how about we go to the beach with the children. It'll calm your nerves to have fun. We can't think too much, now can we?"

"Yea, yea your right! Let's go!" Komui said happily, and skipped happily out to get ready.

"I hope he'll say something soon." Reever sighed and walked out.

"Me too..." Rintaro following behind Reever.

* * *

**At the private beach**

"Wowwwww! So pretty!" Wataru exclaimed.

"It is pretty..." Ema said staring out into the open.

"Ema..." Rintaro said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh geez...how embarrassing," Lenalee sighed. She took Ema's shoulders and started shaking her vigorously, "Ema! Snap out of it!" Lenalee shouted in her ear.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Huh?" Ema looked confused.

"You were staring into space again..." Lenalee sighed, "Come on, let's get changed."

"O-okay..." Ema blush from staring out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Ema tends to do that from time to time. Only Lenalee can get her out of that hypnotism..." Rintaro sighed, "Let's go find a spot, while to girls get changed..."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"How long does it take for a girl to-" Fuuto stopped and stared at the girls coming out in their bathing suits.

Tsubaki whistled, "Wow, look how hot the princesses are..." he smirked. Lavi was about to punch Tsubaki to get his facts straight, but he held back and sighed.

"EH?!" Ema said shocked, "W-what?!"

"Ema...really?" Lenalee said rubbing her temples as she put her bag down.

"Bu-but-"

"No buts."

"Pfft...she said butt." Wataru snickered. Lenalee gave him a glared and he stopped snickering.

"Wataru, that wasn't nice." Ukyo said.

"Yea that wasn't nice..." Fuuto mimicked

"Come on! We didn't come her to talk lets go!" Komui said eagerly.

"Let's go!" Tsubaki and Wataru said at the same time.

"Let's go, Lenalee..." Ema said trying to get Lenalee up from where she was sitting.

"I can't remember? I have the reflexes of a cat not like you a dog."

"Oh yea...how about we build a sand castle instead. I'll go get some water and other things like rocks and shells..." Ema said standing up.

"Okay.." Lenale sighed and she took out a book from her bag, then Lavi came and smiled to her.

"Hey, you don't want to go into the water?"

"I can't, my cat like reflexes won't allow me to go into water or whatever."

"How do you take a bath?"

"I take a bath regularly, but I can't shower. It's like a water gun that shoots water out really fast. Ema suggested we build a castle together, so I would have something to do while I'm here."

"She really cares about you, huh?"

"Yea, I care about her like I do for my brother. I love them so much...I hope she'll see the good inside one of those crazy guys. Like I did."

"Aww...that's mean! Hey, do you love me?"

"Y-yea..."

"Say it then."

"What?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I-I...l-love...you..." she mumbled.

"I can't hear you~"

"I love you, Lavi. There I said it."

"Aww...I love you too, Lena-chan~." Lavi gave Lenalee a hug and she hugged him back. She was really blushing.

* * *

**Author: *sniff* **

**Allen: Author! Are you okay?**

**Author: I'm fine. This chapter made me cry...so cute!**

**Lavi and Lenalee:*sweatdrop***

**Ema: Reviews, please...**

**Kanda: HELP MEEEEEE!**

**Tsubaki: Please help the girly-man by reviewing~**

**Azusa:Please do...I don't think I can stand his screaming any longer**

**Nastume:...**


	4. Love and Life

**Author: I'm updating some stories so entry entertainment will wait till the end. Sorry! I don't DGM or BroCon! Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Ema's P.O.V.

Lenalee's so lucky. She gets a guy she likes even if they were choices, picked before she met them. I want some to fall in love with me, even if I have this stupid curse. Even though Lenalee's getting married, I'll support her all the way! I can't give up. Not yet. I have to fined my love, but I hope he will know when I do...

Regular P.O.V.

"Lena, what do you do if you love someone?" Ema asked blushing slightly.

"Well you have to prove your in love. For example, if you love someone then you would think about them and the positive things. You'll also make negative things positive ones. Another one is you would blush often when you see them or hear their name from someone else. Why...hmm...you like one of the brothers don't you..." Lenalee smirked.

"GAHH! Don't smirk Lenalee!" Ema whimpered, "No wonder you have the traits of a cat...woof." Ema sighed.

"Heh, which is it? Hmm...Is it Azusa?" Ema shook her head.

"Louis?"

"No."

"Natsume?"

"Ehh...maybe?"

"What do you mean maybe? *sigh* Hmmm...*gasp* Yusuke!"

"No."

"Wha? Fine. Fuuto? Tsubaki?"

Ema blushed, "Lenalee...yes."

"Wait which one?"

"Tsubaki...*blushing darker color*"

"Awww...SO KAWAII!" Lenalee hugged Ema.

"Lenalee~" Lavi rang, and walked in the door, "What are you two up to?"

"Ema's in love! Meow." Lenalee giggled, and Lavi smiled at Lenalee's happy smile.

"Lenalee...woof." Ema groaned.

"Soooo, who's the lucky guy?" Lavi asked.

"Umm..." Ema was nervous. Lenalee noticed the tense coming from Ema.

"Lavi. Let's help her~! But Ema tell us when we're getting too overboard." Ema nodded.

"Wait! Who's the guy?" Lavi was panicked. Lenalee giggled and kissed Lavi's cheek and whispered Tsubaki's name in his ear. Lavi was holding back his blush. Ema was amused and giggled slightly.

"O-okay...I-I'll help..." Lavi walked out quickly to set up the ballroom and his blush was showing. 'I'm glad Lenalee didn't notice my blush. Man, she's so cute.'

"What is he doing?" Ema asked.

"Getting the ballroom ready, so you can practice for the ball tonight. Meow."

"Wait. Who's gonna be there? Woof."

"The kings, queens, the princes, us, and maybe some of our relatives? I didn't get much of the mem-" Lenalee was cut off.

"Nononononono...I mean I didn't know there was a ball..."

"Well I found out by Allen and Lavi. So, I guess it's a short notice?" Lenalee shrugged.

"Oh...okay then...let's get ready then!"

"Alright, so the theme is a masquerade, so you should do something pink! Since it suits you."

"Okay and you do something purple with beautiful sparkles and the tiara will also go with it." Ema was excited. She was walking out with Lenalee to the royal dresser. But what the two didn't know was there was a certain singer listening to the whole conversation. 'Hmm...I guess I'll be taking her away from the stupid elder brother of mine.' he smirked.

* * *

**_In the ballroom_**

"One, two, meow. One, two, meow." Lenalee paced for Ema while getting her measurements taken by the dresser.

"One, two, Oww..." Lavi said.

"Sorry...Lavi. Whimper." Ema said.

"It's alright. Just focus on the person you're dancing with." Lavi tipped.

"Okay. Woof." Ema said looking into Lavi's eyes.

Lenalee sighed at the two dancing, "They sure are good. I wonder what Tsubaki's thoughts are on Ema..."

"I'm sure they are positive. But Lenalee shouldn't Lavi be dancing with you? Are you jealous?" The dresser, Johnny, asked.

"I would, but I'm taking measurements and I hope his thoughts are positive too." Lenalee sighed looking at the dancing two smiling at each other. Johnny looked at Lenalee and said, "Alright, we are done."

"Maybe those two are a good pair." Lenalee said staring at the two. Johnny sighed.

"Maybe, but I think you should give them a moment." Johnny said, as the couple closed in for a kiss. Lenalee, with a hint of jealousy, walked out and before the two could kiss turned to the door to see Lenalee's face with a weak and non-bright smile. Ema's face grew with shock and fear.

"Oh no. What's gonna happen to Lenalee. She thought we were a couple and whimper..." Ema was upset about what she just did to her sister.

"She's probably gonna get pissed at me...and maybe you, but what are you going to do about it...SLAP" Lavi's face grew with shock.

"What do you mean 'what are you going to do about it'? She's your happiness...NOT YOUR DOLL! If you hurt my sister you're going to regret it! WOOF!" Ema said eyes full of anger.

"Yeah. You're right! Lenalee! Lenalee! LENALEE!" Lavi called out looking for her. Ema sighed. 'What a moron.'

"Well I see you're happy with that." A voice spoke and scared Ema. Ema turned and her eyes widened.

"T-Tsubaki!" Ema was startled, "You scared me."

"Heh...sorry. You stood up for your sister there, hm?" Tsubaki held Ema in his arms and kissed her forehead, " You know Lenalee told me to be gentle with you. She said she would hurt me if I did anything you didn't want . Heh heh. She scared me..." EMa was blushing and deep red and laughed. Then she said woof.

"She did? When did she..."

"She told the royal dresser to meet her outside in the garden about a few minutes ago. She told me everything and to go to you. I was a bit shocked at first but..." Tsubaki leaned in and Ema and his lips were touching. Fuuto came in.

"Well. Well. Isn't the two lovely lovebirds making out." Fuuto smirked, "I guess _this _girl isn't important to you anymore, hm? Ema." Fuuto had Lenalee tied up and cloth covered her mouth. Her hands and feet were also tied together, and tears streamed down her face.

"Lenalee!" Ema gasped in shock, "Fuuto, let her go."

"Hmm...okay." He had Lenalee leaning over the edge of the balcony of where he was standing. ((So Fuuto appeared on the balcony...you know the ones with the huge room and then there was a balcony in the room. Yea that's his threaten area right now.))

"Noo, stop!" Tsubaki said.

"Why? Isn't Ema more important?"

"Yes, but she's her sister and they need each other." Tsubaki protested.

"She is going to be useless to Ema soon. Plus, they're not even real sisters."

"Leave her alone!" Ema yelled. The princes heard the nosise and came into the ballroom with eyes widen at Fuuto with horror. Fuuto took out a knife. Lenalee used this chance to escape, but Fuuto knocked her out by holding his arm on her neck.

"FUUTO!" Komui yelled.

"Heh." Fuuto laughed.

Fuuto dropped Lenalee. "Oops, she slipped." Lenalee, knocked out, fell but something blurred zipped pass and caught her.

"Hey jerk. If you mess with _my _Lenalee. I'll kick you're ass." A dark Lavi said. The room shuddered.

"Damn." Fuuto said fleeing, and escaped.

* * *

**_That night_**

The ballroom was beautiful. There were many decorations all over the room. There was a stage for the special entertainment. Waiters and maids were gladly greeting the guests in. Flowers by the courtesy of Krory and some of the other maids. A picture of Lavi and Lenalee was displayed on a wall of one side of the room to show the kingdoms new rulers. Bookman was especially happy to see that. An orchestra was set up playing soothing music while the guests mingled until it was time for the kings to make their speeches. Ema was incredibly nervous, and Lenalee was trying to comfort her. A mysterious shadow was lurking and smirked.

* * *

**Author: I'm trying to update ASAP, so on with the updates.** *leaves*

**Allen: Well there she goes.**

**Lenalee: *still knocked out***

**Komui & Lavi: Lenalee!**

**Tsubaki: Ema~...Ema?**

**Ema: *with Komui and Lavi***

**Azusa: *sweatdrop* Reviews please...**


End file.
